


I solemnly swear....pt2

by shniam



Series: I Solemnly Swear... [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: List Fic, M/M, promise list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a list</p><p>The second promise was written in Louis’ scrawl, Nick hoping that getting Louis to write it would possibly cause the message to sink in.  He wasn’t optimistic.</p><p>“Don’t you like sequins?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I solemnly swear....pt2

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a list I found when I was researching for another fic, the list itself screamed for a list fic and Shnixangel "encouraged" (read:pushed) me to write it.
> 
> If this list is yours, please let me know because I can't remember where I saw it and I would like to credit you (I do remember that your site was very informative!)

I solemnly swear that I will not…  
• Fill his pockets full of sequins and glitter.

Nick was surprised it had taken as long as it had. When he had put the list up he had expected to add to it the next day; or at least that same week. Instead it had taken almost two weeks. The second promise was written in Louis’ scrawl, Nick hoping that getting Louis to write it would possibly cause the message to sink in. He wasn’t optimistic.

Of course it would have to happen when he was running late for a meeting with important people from Top Man about the possibility of a second collection. After a quick dash home to change, and subsequently a quick hand-job in the shower, Nick barely had time to brush his hair before the car service was ringing to announce their arrival. As a result he just grabbed the nearest clean jeans and coat, shoved his body into them, and ran out the door.

The first warning sign should have been when he got to the offices and was shown into the meeting room; someone offered to take his coat to hang it up and he pulled his phone out of one of the pockets only to find it speckled with pink and gold sequins. Thinking it was because he had last worn the coat to his sister’s house Nick just flicked the sequins off and forgot it.

As the meeting continued, Nick realised that he would need a pen. Discreetly getting up he reached into his inside coat pocket and took out the pen he knew he kept in there. At the same time a small shower of pink and purple glitter cascaded onto the floor.

Nick felt his jaw tighten and a small vein pulse in his neck.

Trying to return to his seat and ignore the shiny dots now adorning his jeans was difficult.

Not helped by one of the designers he was working with commenting on how black skinny jeans with glitter really worked for him and could be incorporated into the collection; although with maybe more subdued colours, maybe blues and blacks.

As the meeting drew to a close and Nick was asked for a business card, it was with trepidation that he pulled his wallet out and absolutely no surprise that a burst of glitter followed. His stomach dropped to his feet, mortification filling every poor. Collecting his coat didn’t help; a spray of pink and gold sequins covered the carpet and everyone within a two foot radius.

After apologising to the taxi driver for the amount of shiny speckles now decorating the inside of his cab, Nick slumped towards the front door.

“Louis William Tomlinson!” Nick growled as the door shut behind him. “Get your twinky little arse here now!”

Pig scuttled up, wagging her tail and dancing around Nick’s ankles. Nick could feel his anger subside until he realised that Louis had probably let Pig out to greet him in an attempt to soften him up; therefore it wasn’t going to work and Nick had to try and stay angry. He remembered the smirks around the table when he had dropped sequins all over the floor and the anger came back. 

“Louis!”

Louis stuck his head around the bedroom door, fake innocence on his face. “Yes?”

“What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, stepping into the doorway.

Nick’s mind went blank. All memories from the meeting gone. Louis was stood wearing a silver sequined thong.

“Don’t you like sequins?” Louis asked, an air of indifference to his tone.

Nick growled and dropped his coat on the floor before launching himself at Louis.

///

The next morning the new rule was written on the sheet. There may have been glitter stuck on there too.


End file.
